Total Drama: The Final Season
by TurtleFajitaz
Summary: Several years after Pakhitew Island ends, Chris decides to put the show to rest- by making one last amazing season with every past cast member. Join your favorites as they return to the island to compete for the biggest prize in Total Drama history- 10,000,000!
1. Gwen's Dilemna (Prologue)

Two figures walked down the cold hall of the production studio. The quality of the building and their programming went downhill ever since Chris and Chef decided to retire Total Drama to avoid becoming a fading fad. But the studio, no matter how hard they tried to get another hit, couldn't replicate the most successful show they ever broadcasted. The head of the studio, Gregory McKelsky, could not be more ecstatic when he noticed who walked into the studio.

"So we would need a huge budget, see? Some people would be resistant to return, so we would have to bribe them into coming back. We also need to buy back the island from the current owner, get more supplies, more ad time, and extra cash on top of all of that, just to make this the biggest season yet. Can you do this Greg?" Chris looked at the man, hopeful for a good answer.

"Listen, Mr. McKelsky," Chef said. "This is a great opportunity to jump start the studio. Total Drama was huge, and everyone was disappointed that it ended. This gives the viewers, investors, and advertisers a chance to support the show and this old studio once more. So we repeat, are you on board?" The two men looked at Greg, and he looked back hesitantly, until he blurted out what was on his mind.

"Of course we'll do this! Have you not noticed how badly we're doing? We have three hours of dead air every day, for crying out loud! So here's the plan. We will invest 95% of our money into this final season. Each episode will need to be about an hour and a half, to occupy at least half of the dead air. We'll advertise on every channel that broadcasts in Canada, no, every channel that broadcasts in North America, no, scratch that, every channel that broadcasts television! You guys will have to invest some of your own money, but otherwise, we will cover every cost! This is exactly what we need to get on our feet! Thank you, Chris! Thank you, Chef!" The man was on his feet, jumping up and down happily.

"Great. Awesome! But Greg, when can you get this show on the air again," the host asked.

"Once you get everyone back together, we are ready."

Gwen sat at her computer, checking her e-mail. Ever since the show, she got e-mails from everyone. Fans threatening or proposing to her, companies wanting her to advertise products, everyone wanted her for something. She could predict everything that arrived at her inbox. Except of course this:

**To: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Heather, ****_and 48 others_**

**Regarding: Final Season**

**Dear Former Cast Member, an opportunity as arose. The studio has decided to bring back Total Drama for one final season on the island with every past competitor. So you are invited to return! To reenter the game, send this e-mail back to get a copy of your revised contract. Send it to your lawyer, sign it, and come to the address enclosed on the contact to be flown out. We hope that you join us for the grand finale!**

**Signed Chris McClain**

** Chef Hatchet**

**P.S. The prize is 10 million, the biggest yet!**

She just- just- she had to compete! Like… 10 million freaking dollars! She needs that money she had to. Right? It's just… Courtney and Trent and Heather and anyone else who may possibly hate her would be there. Because who would turn this deal down. But… no. She was going to go. Well, maybe she could use some advice. She picked up her phone and put it on speaker. A friend's voice replied.

"Hey girl!" Leshawna exclaimed. Gwen smiled.

"Hi Leshawna," she said meekly.

"You got the email?"

"Yeah."

"Did you send the letter back yet?" Leshawna awaited an answer. She didn't get one. "Ya still there?" Gwen let out a heavy sigh.

"Leshawna," she said, "I don't think I want to go through this again."

"Do what again?" Gwen sighed. Again.

"See the people who hate me."

"Courtney, Trent, Heather, et cetera?" A tear fell down Gwen's face.

"Yeah." Leshawna cocked her head.

"Wait. Girl, do not tell me you are crying! Hold on, lemme get someone who's bound to cheer you up," Leshawna said. She ran through her house and found the person she needed. "DJ, it's Gwen," she whispered away from the phone. The burly man grabbed it and started talking softly.

"Hey Gwen, what's wrong? You can tell me anything," he said.

"DJ I just- I can't- oof," she huffed.

"You're gonna win," DJ said out of the blue.

"What?" responded Gwen.

"Ya know. Win the ten million dollar prize. Did ya forget?" Gwen giggled at him. "Me and Leshawna have a plan. With all of our trusted friends and frenimies, we will make the biggest possible alliance. You, me, Leshawna, Harold, Duncan, and many others. But to do this, we need you." He waited for her.

"Will you guys stick with me, through and through?" she asked. Leshawna and DJ looked at each other like she asked, "Are you human?"

"YES!"


	2. Ep 1 The Beginning of the End pt 1

"Welcome back fans!" Chris McClain said excitedly. "This is Total. Drama. The Final Season! Everyone who has ever participated - all 52 people – have agreed to return to compete for $10,000,000! This is going to be our biggest season yet. Our best season yet! More cast members, more money, more back-stabbing greatness! All we need are the stars. And they will begin arriving in 3, 2, 1, here's the boat!" Chris turned to Chef. The man had just arrived at the port. "Chef, can you help the campers with their bags?" The burly man huffed.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna do any more manual labor without a pay raise!" he replied. The boat's ramp lowered and people began moving out.

"First at the island, Cody, Sierra, Trent, and Eva!" announced the host. With Cody in her grasp, Sierra squealed at the sight of Chris.

"Chris! Ahhhh! It's been so long! Ooh ooh look at this," she shoved her hand in his face. On it was a sparkling ring. "Cody proposed!" Muffled protesting could be heard. "Sorry Cody," she moved her arm away from his face. "What were you saying, Cody-poo?"

"I was saying that I did not propose, Sierra. I caved in and agreed to go on one date with you," complained the young man. Just then, angry Eva shoved the pair out of her way and grabbed Chris by his collar.

"McClain, listen now and listen clear. I will compete on one condition if you-" she was cut off by Chef.

"Calm yourself, teenager!" he barked. Trent held a nine string guitar in his left hand and shook Chris's with his right.

"Chris," Trent said.

"Trent," Chris responded. The contestant walked away. Chris leaned in towards Chef. "Cuckoo," he whispered. The cook nodded in agreement. At that moment another group left the boat. Chris cleared his throat. "Next we have Izzy, Owen, Dawn, and B!" The heavyset fan favorite ran out with his kooky girlfriend on his shoulders.

"Hey Chris!" the burly man yelled giving a friendly wave.

"Welcome back Owen!" said the host. "Question though. How'd Izzy get out of the army?" The redhead did a backflip off Owen's shoulders.

"I either went AWOL, were injured and sent home, or threatened to spill war secrets if I wasn't honorably discharged. Choose one," she said.

"Ok? Look, its Dawn!" Chris said, changing subjects. Dawn opened her eyes, leaving her meditative state.

"Hello Chris. Your aura seems happy," she said calmly and quietly.

"It's because I am happy! Also, welcome back, B." The silent genius walked up and nodded. Nothing else. "Ok then," Chris said. "Next group everyone! Welcome Sadie and Katie!" the best friends jumped up and down squealing.

"Hi Chr-" they began to say in unison until Chris cut them off.

"Girls we don't have much time so we can't talk but hello Sadie hello Katie. Ok?" They nodded. "Chef!" he yelled. The man turned. "I need you to get everyone off the ship." Chef grinned.

"Give me twenty seconds," he said. He pulled an airhorn and a whistle out of his pocket. Trudging up the ramp, he began blowing the whistle and blowing the horn.

"Come on teenagers, no time to waste!" he hollered in his drill sergeant voice. The crowd of forty-two ran down the ramp, screaming with ears plugged.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone!" Chris announced. "Follow me to the mess hall for instruction on your first challenge!"<p>

After all were gathered Mike raised his hand.

"Yes Mike?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, uh, didn't the island sink?" he asked.

"Right. Well, this is actually Pakhitew Island. We just re-programmed it to look exactly like Wawanakwa. But a few quick notes before the challenge. Ezekiel, there is a therapist for you and Scarlett to keep you in your normal mental state. Also, there is a doctor for you and Dakota to keep you in your normal physical state. Got it?" The three most unstable people at the camp agreed. "But everyone get prepared. The first challenge will be a race!" Groans. "Around the entire island." More groans. "In pairs that you pick." No groans. "Inside hamster balls!" Many loud groans of complaint. "So let's pair up!" Sadie and Katie stayed side by side. Owen grabbed his buddy Noah. Max and Scarlett stood as one. Sierra gripped Cody harder. Geoff kissed Bridgette and pulled her toward himself. After a few minutes the pairs looked like this:

_Sadie & Katie, Geoff & Bridgette, Noah & Owen, Harold & DJ, Zoey & Mike, Cody & Sierra, Jasmine & Shawn, Max & Scarlett_

The devious Spaniard among them, aka Alejandro, looked to see who he could manipulate. His eyes caught Izzy.

"Izzy, I was wondering if you would care to-"She cut him off.

"Pair with hunky Alejandro? Sure!" The little devil grinned. But he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. Red hair pulled into a bun. Spectacles bringing out her green eyes. From across the room, Heather groaned at Alejandro's ogling over that Scarlett girl. But she felt someone elbow her.

"What Duncan?" He gave her a mischievous look. "Fine! I'll be your partner!"

"Cool!" said the delinquent. Courtney noticed Duncan's happiness over being paired with that monster. She chuckled.

"Ha! I'm glad I dropped him!" she said to herself. She felt happy, at least until she heard a depressed sigh. She turned to see a girl she hadn't met before. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice, is something getting you down? Sky right?" The girl pushed her black hair away from her eyes.

"Uh… It's just… yeah. Something's getting me down," Sky told the CIT. "Can I confide in you with something?"

"Sure," Courtney responded.

"You know Dave, right?" Courtney nodded.

"Yeah, well, last season, I dumped him."

"Oh that isn't too bad."

"He went nearly insane."

"Wow, that's an erratic way to-"

"We started dating while I had a boyfriend at home." Courtney felt uncomfortable.

"I can see how that would go wrong," she said. A thought came to Courtney. "Wanna partner up? I think you could use someone who's also had guy trouble." Sky smiled.

"Of course!"

_*confessional*_

"I have a friend! YES!" screamed Sky in the outhouse.

_*confessional end*_

Dave looked at Sky across the room. Why was she so mean about dumping him? This will be the worst, competing again.

"Tell me about it." Dave looked over his shoulder. Trent was standing there.

"Huh?" Dave asked.

"Just the face you're making, I can tell what you're thinking. I've been through all of it," Trent said matter-of-factly.

"You have?" Dave questioned.

"Let's be partners. I can explain it more," Trent offered.

"OK. I could use the opinion of someone who's gone through this," said the lovesick boy.

Chris grabbed a bull horn. "30 seconds to choose everyone!" Rodney panicked at this, until, of course, he saw the most beautiful girl that has ever existed. Dawn was meditating on one of the picnic tables.

"Hey, uh, Dawn, wanna like, um, p-p-p, like, p-p-p-p-pair? Or something?" he asked, sounding like the most nervous person ever.

"You seem nervous but are relaxed at not. Why not be partners?" she calmly answered. Around them people kept scrambling. Ella began to feel nervous and overwhelmed, and next to her, Brick's instinct to serve and protect came forth. He stepped in front of her and saluted.

"Ma'am, you seem to be very elegant, delicate, and fragile, so I feel I should be your partner in order to protect you from the pandemonium of this competition!" he said in his most soldier-like voice. Ella was flattered.

"Oh! Your're like my knight in shining armor. Of course we can be partners!" she said melodically. Suddenly though, Beth stumbled between them.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" she yelled.

"Lindsay!" yelled Tyler from the other side of the room. Beth ran over to him.

"Tyler, can you not find Lindsay either?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No clue," he said, scratching his head. "I think we should partner until we find her." Beth nodded. Little did they know, Lindsay was striking up a conversation with Dakota and Samey.

"Wait, we all love shopping?" Lindsay asked. Dakota and Samey nodded. The three then squealed with glee. While walking by, Cameron plugged his ears.

"I miss my bubble," he muttered. B, who stood next to him, sympathetically patted his shoulder.

Moments later, a loud siren beeped and blared. Chris grabbed his bullhorn. "OK! If you don't have a partner, go with the person closest to you!" Sam grabbed Dakota so they wouldn't be separated. Scott looked around, crushed by the realization that the only person near him- was Eva. He groaned. Ezekiel and Topher were stuck with each other. Staci and Lightning, Justin and Sugar, Anne Maria and Amy, and Beardo and Leonard got the same bad deal. Jo and Blainely looked each other up and down, each disgusted by their differences. The only people who didn't get a bad deal were Leshawna and Gwen who high fived with happiness. That left Lindsay, Samey, Sam, and Dakota as a four person group. But right before they split into pairs, Chris stopped them. "You seem to be enjoying each other, stay as a group," he told them. "But let's head out to get the hamster balls!"

"Ready! 3! 2! 1! GO!" Chris yelled as Chef set off his air horn. 25 hamster balls began rolling forward, attempting deadly bumps in the process. Beardo and Leonard where derailed by Jasmine and Shawn. Heather and Duncan bumped Geoff and Bridgette into the water. Then the race truly started. Izzy and Alejandro had a good lead, but suddenly, with a burst of speed, Scott and Eva ran into them, getting them stuck upside down.

"AH! Curse your strong will to win!" yelled Alejandro. Heather laughed at his misery as she rolled past him. Lagging behind most people, Cody sighed. Just at the sound of this, Sierra was motivated.

"Don't worry honey. I'LL WIN FOR YOU!" she screamed like a battle cry. They shot forward, now neck-and-neck with Scott and Eva. The monstrous she-man glared at the pseudo-couple.

"I WILL SAVAGE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, PIPSQUEAK!" she cried. What the two leading pairs didn't realize was that Jo and Blainely had breezed past them long ago. Though the only two things the pair shared were a gender and willingness to play dirty, these factors combined made them strong. Justin and Sugar had sensed that. That's why the paced themselves, not seeming like a threat. But they slowly climbed the ranks until they blasted them with their combined force, shooting their ball upwards and off the path.

"Little snaggly rats got what was darn done comin' to them!" Sugar screamed. Several feet behind them, Dave and Trent talked while propelling their ball.

"Sometimes what I do to get over a girl is I look at her and imagine her crying. Ya know, so she feels pain too. Point her out so you can visualize that," he advised.

"That's a little harsh," Dave said. "But over in the bubble to our left with Courtney." Trent looked over and saw Sky. And something dinged in his brain. The same thing that happened when he first saw Gwen.

"Uh…" he mumbled. "Let's just focus on the race." They began speeding up and passed several people. Then the intercom blared with Chris's voice.

"Last place just crossed the halfway point! It's the home stretch from here!" he announced. Several people sped up. Some were bumped forward. Some bumped back. Ten minutes of yelling, speeding, rolling, bumping, derailing, hopping, hollering, and passing until suddenly. Until suddenly. Everyone was tied. They all saw the finish line ahead. And everyone collided at it. People bounced everywhere. Forward, backward, sideways, and upward.

"Okay Chef, what's the result of the photo finish?" asked the host. Chef looked puzzled. "What is it?" Chef handed him the photo

"You better look at this," he said. Chris gasped at the sight of it. No one made it across the finish line. Chris looked up.

"IT'S ANYONE'S GAME!" he yelled. Everyone pushed forward and crossed. Chef took another picture. He handed it to Chris. He smiled. "Leshawna and Gwen are our winners! And our losers are," he took another look as the winners began cheering. "A tie: Beardo and Leonard tied with Jo and Blainely! Time for our first elimination!"

_*confessional*_

"What?!" Jo screamed.

_*confessional*_

"Expecto Patro-What?!" Leonard cried.

_*confessional*_

"Boom ba boom chicka chick?!" Beardo shouted.

_*confessional*_

Blainely's face was beat red. "WHAT THE FU-"

_*confessional end*_

Everyone was puzzled.

"Why are we doing an elimination, you ask? Well, it's simple," Chris explained. "The winners will get a prize that I will reveal later, and the losers get a punishment. Our four stinkers will report to the campfire for elimination. So let's get movin' people!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>After a bit, everyone gathered at the campfire.<p>

"Our losers have voted. We will now reveal who will go home on the old school Boat of Losers after walking the Dock of Shame. But quick note," Chris said. "This season, instead of marshmallows or barf bags, we will give trophies with the Total Drama logo. The survivors of this elimination have received their trophies." He paused. "The first person safe is…" Pause. "Jo!" He tossed her the trophy. She fist bumped the air. "Next safe is…" Pause. "Beardo!" He grabbed his prize. "And the last person safe on the final season of Total Drama is…" Long pause. "Is…" Longer Pause. "Is…" Excruciatingly long pause- interrupted by Blainely's shouts.

"Who is it?!" she shrieked. Chris clicked his tongue.

"Leonard!" The wizard grabbed his trophy.

"What," Blainely said. "I'm the first out?" she asked.

"Sorry Blainely," said Chris, "but you really are a heinous person."

* * *

><p>"I hate all of you! This show sucks, you all suck, and Chris really sucks!" she said as she sailed away into the Canadian lake. Chris turned towards the camera.<p>

"Big day, big elimination!" he announced. "Much is in store! Like, will Courtney and Sky's friendship crash and burn! Does Alejandro have Scarlett fever? Does Trent have his eyes set on Sky? Find out in the second part of the pilot of Total! Drama! The Final Season!"

* * *

><p>Elimination Chart:<p>

Ep. 1 : Blainely

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~

Gosh, thank you guys for all this support! This is just my first story and I was nervous but- just wow! Thank you and I hope you are enjoying my story! Also, if you don't know, new chapters should come out on Mondays since I usually write on weekends. But thank you and sayonara!

Signed,

TurtleFajitaz


	3. Author's Note & Pairings

Hey guys! I am sorry for the rushed nature of the last chapter. I was just so excited to get it out. You will have the second half of the pilot by Monday at a much better quality. Also here are some of the pairings:

DawnxRodney

TrentxSky

AlejandroxScarlett

But thank you for reading and I will see you Monday!


End file.
